


¿Una oveja?

by Dan_Felton



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2019-03-23 05:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13780278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_Felton/pseuds/Dan_Felton
Summary: ¿Una oveja, era en serio? ¿Es que acaso no podían tocarle alguna otra clase de EVO's? [Drabble surgido a partir de un reto de la página: Es de fanfics]





	¿Una oveja?

¿Una oveja, era en serio? ¿Es que acaso no podían tocarle alguna otra clase de EVO's?

"No recuerdes al conejo, los conejos son malos" se repetía internamente mientras se colocaba sus gafas y accionada sus Tecno-turbinas, persiguió a aquel EVO, en serio que lo intento pero parecía más como si aquella "linda bola de algodón", que de linda tenia poco, le persiguiera a él.

"Bien, si quieres jugar podemos jugar" mascullo el adolescente mientras dirigía su vuelo hacia alguna especie de campamento vacacional, destruyo algunas tiendas de campaña a su paso pero finalmente lo había logrado, su gran idea había resultado, cosa para nada sorprendente considerando lo genial que era él. Así fue que, con algo de destrucción a su paso, había logrado curar a aquel EVO.

"Bien, suficiente trabajo por hoy, seguro ustedes pueden encargarse del resto" menciono pícaro mientras depositaba al pequeño cordero en brazos de un agente de providencia, ignorando el caos a su alrededor.


End file.
